


A secret

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	A secret

[](http://imgur.com/XulPNGR)

 

Obviously I took the last one, here is the second fanart of the week: another Adrian / Eddie ♥

P.S.   
I will soon answer to all comments


End file.
